Mini OS en pagaille !
by phika17
Summary: Manque d'inspiration pour Basket, je me permets de vous poster quelques OS récents... Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente !
1. Chapter 1

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...**

Je relevai la manche de mon blouson et fixai quelques secondes l'écran digital de ma montre. 15h13. Dans à peine cinq heures, je dirai adieu à la simplicité et à la normalité. Je deviendrai un autre, un homme que je ne souhaitais pas apercevoir dans le miroir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Fils unique, père multimilliardaire et une promesse, celle de lui succéder. Lorsque ma mère était décédée, il y a six ans à présent, je lui avais promis de la rendre fière de moi et d'aider mon père. Le moment était arrivé. Ce réveillon de Noël sonnait le glas de mon ancienne vie. J'allais débarquer et m'installer dans l'énorme bulding Cullen.C&E. Je soupirai et m'avachis encore un peu plus sur le banc. Ca faisait plus de deux heures que je me tenais dans ce parc, profitant de mon anonymat. Je fixais le paysage face à moi sans réellement le voir, les gens qui se promenaient, les enfants qui criaient en jouant. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être là, de ne pas être assis sur ces bouts de bois, d'être ailleurs...

- C'est pour vous.

Je relevai la tête, surpris par une voix inconnue sortie de nulle part, et aperçus une jeune femme brune qui me tendait un café.

- J'ai pensé que ça vous réchaufferait un peu, il fait si froid.

J'acceptai la boisson chaude, muet et abasourdi par son geste. Je fronçai les sourcils sans oser la regarder. Est-ce que cette poupée de porcelaine croyait que j'étais un sans-abri ? Bon, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas un look très BCBG, surtout avec ma barbe et mon bonnet de laine, et peut-être que mes chaussures usées ainsi que mon jean craqué n'arrangeaient pas les choses, mais quand même !

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Euh... quelques heures, en fait. Chuchotai-je presque.

Je n'osais pas lui dire qu'elle faisait erreur et que je n'étais pas ce qu'elle s'imaginait. C'était certainement complètement idiot mais j'aimais sa présence. En à peine une minute, c'était comme si j'avais toujours eu l'habitude d'être près d'elle.

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort et souleva ses longs cheveux, elle se saisit d'une mèche et la passa derrière son oreille tout en me souriant. Une délicieuse odeur de fraise vint titiller mon odorat et je fermai les yeux tout en humant ce doux parfum.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur mon avant-bras.

- Oui. Oui, ça va. Je... vous sentez bon. Balbutiai-je, gêné d'avoir été surpris.

- C'est gentil. Bon, je vais vous laisser, le bus ne va pas m'attendre.

- Merci encore pour le café ! M'empressai-je de répondre alors qu'elle se levait déjà.

- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Ses grands yeux marron me fixèrent un instant puis se baissèrent, je suivis son regard et la vis sortir un billet de 50$ de sa poche. Sa petite main fine avança vers moi et elle enfouit l'argent dans la poche de mon blouson. Choqué et honteux, je restais pétrifié, les yeux ronds.

- A bientôt peut-être ! Dit-elle avant de partir.

Elle parcourut quelques mètres et ce ne fut seulement que lorsque le bus arriva que mon corps bougea enfin. J'eus un peu de mal à courir jusqu'à l'arrêt, rester assis pendant des heures n'était pas le meilleur des entretiens physiques.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ! M'écriai-je une fois face à elle, un peu essoufflé.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, voulez-vous. Me sourit-elle. Il va faire encore plus froid cette nuit... et puis c'est Noël.

- Mais, non, je...

- Je vous aurais donné plus si j'étais passée à la banque.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Non, je ne veux pas de votre argent !

- Tenez. Me dit la jolie brune en mettant à nouveau quelque chose dans ma poche. Ce sont mes coordonnées, je vous invite demain pour le repas de Noël. Je n'habite pas très loin. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous héberger ce soir, même si ça me rend triste de vous savoir dehors, j'ai des obligations. Alors, acceptez l'argent, dormez au chaud et rendez-vous à 13 heures. Débita-t-elle avant de monter dans le transport en commun.

Je la vis s'asseoir dans le fond du bus et me faire un petit signe de la main. Je ne pus même pas le lui rendre. Quelle honte ! Je passai la main sur mon visage et soufflai un bon coup. Je devais rêver. Je tapotai ma poche et sentis qu'il y avait bien un truc dedans. Je vérifiai tout de même et en sortis le billet de 50 et la carte de visite. Isabella Swan. Dépité, je décidai de rentrer chez moi.

- Déjà de retour ? M'accueillit Tanya.

Je passais devant elle sans la calculer et m'effondrais dans le fauteuil.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ed' ? M'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Une magnifique jeune femme m'a pris pour un clochard ! Grimaçai-je.

- Fallait bien que ça arrive ! Rit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Grognai-je.

- Depuis le temps que je te répète que tu ne trouveras jamais personne avec ce look ! Tu vois l'image que tu donnes aux gens maintenant.

- Hey ! Mais y'a pas que le physique dans la vie !

- Non, c'est sûr mais, là, t'as fait fort mon pauvre cousin ! Comment est-elle ?

- Superbe...

- Mais encore ?

- Je dirai un peu plus petite que toi, des longs cheveux foncés, des yeux chocolat et une peau pâle. Sa voix est douce et elle sent bon.

- Elle sent bon ? Tu l'as reniflée ou quoi ?

- Idiote ! Elle était près de moi.

- Ok... Monsieur Cullen est victime du coup de foudre. Dit sérieusement ma chère cousine.

Je secouais négativement la tête, même si mon coeur criait qu'elle avait totalement raison.

- Au fait, que fais-tu chez moi ?

- Alice a été réquisitionnée pour ce soir. Elle m'a chargée de m'occuper de toi.

- Relooking total, je suppose ?

- Tu supposes bien et, je suis sûre qu'avec ce qui vient de t'arriver, tu ne vas pas refuser.

Et elle avait encore raison. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, Tanya sur les talons.

- Je vais rafraîchir ta coupe de cheveux avant de partir.

- Que deviendrai-je sans Alice et toi ? Soufflai-je.

- Un clochard ! Rit-elle.

Je déambulais parmi les invités, tentant de reconnaître un visage, mais je ne voyais personne de ma connaissance, à part mon père, ma soeur et son fiancé. Serait-ce ça ma vie à présent ? J'espère au moins que mes collègues seront ouverts et sympas. Manquerait plus que ce soit tous des vieillards fumant la pipe... Je saisis une coupe de champagne, sur le plateau d'une des serveuses au passage, et en bus une petite gorgée pour me donner du courage et continuer à affronter tout ce monde. Beurk, ça n'était pas mon alcool préféré. Une bière brune m'aurait amplement satisfait.

- Edward, viens ici que je te présente ton assistante. Me héla mon père.

Traîner les pieds en marmonnant des insultes aurait fait assez puéril, je pris donc sur moi, posai mon verre et arborai un air détaché tout en lui obéissant.

- Madame Dwyer, je vous présente mon fils.

- Bonsoir ! C'est dingue comme vous ne ressemblez pas à votre soeur Alice ! Fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est normal, c'est ma demi-soeur.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Renée. Ca ne fait qu'un an que vous travaillez chez nous et, au moins, ça signifie que vous n'écoutez pas les ragots. Sourit mon père.

- En effet, aucun bruit de couloir concernant un remariage. Assura-t-elle.

Soudain son regard s'illumina et elle se mit à faire de grands gestes, comme pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

- Je vais vous présenter ma petite fille. Bella ! Hurla Renée.

Cette femme était un vrai phénomène, et elle serait mon assistante. Il fallait que j'aie confiance en son professionnalisme vu qu'elle faisait toujours partie de l'entreprise. Si elle n'assurait pas, mon père ne l'aurait pas gardée, n'est-ce pas ? Une odeur de fraise passa sous mon nez et je tournai immédiatement la tête.

- Bonsoir messieurs.

Je n'en revenais pas, c'était bien la même femme que cet après-midi, en chair et en os, et elle était la fille de mon assistante !

- Mon bébé, je te présente Monsieur Cullen, et voici son fils, Edward, mon nouveau boss.

Je serrai la main qu'elle m'offrit et sentis un doux picotement traverser mon épiderme. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Me dit-elle tout en réfléchissant encore.

Je décidai d'agir vite cette fois, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Je sortis un billet de 50$ de ma veste de costume et le lui tendis tout en restant muet.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi voulez-vous me donner cet argent ? J'espère que ma mère n'a pas raconté n'importe quoi et que vous ne me prenez pas pour une escort girl !

- Dieu non ! C'est juste pour dormir au chaud cette nuit. Lui souris-je.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, rougissante.

- Navrée de vous avoir pris pour un SDF... Quel changement ! Dit-elle en balayant mon corps de sa main.

- Après votre erreur, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je change un peu.

- Vous étiez très bien aussi tout à l'heure. Déclara Isabella, les joues encore plus rouges.

Je lui envoyai un petit sourire en coin et murmurai un merci.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi généreuse ?

- Honnêtement, non. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussée à m'approcher de vous.

- Peut-être la veille de Noël... Répondis-je en la couvant des yeux.

J'avais tout à coup une furieuse envie de la protéger, de la tenir contre moi et de la mettre à l'écart de toute mauvaise chose pouvant la frôler. Je voulais la voir sourire, qu'elle ait des étoiles dans les yeux et qu'elle me dise qu'elle me voulait toujours près d'elle.

- Je dois vous laisser, mais n'oubliez pas de venir demain à 13 heures.

- Je serai pile à l'heure. Rétorquai-je ravi qu'elle ait maintenu son invitation.

- C'est donc vous le gars du parc ? S'enquit Renée alors que j'observais sa fille discuter avec un couple, à l'autre bout de la salle.

- En effet. Acquiesçai-je.

- Vous serez bientôt plus que mon patron alors ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant un peu sur place.

- Pardon ?

- Ma fille a très bon goût en tout cas, et je suis persuadée que vous êtes un très chic type.

- Mais on ne se connaît pas elle et moi.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, je pense tomber malade et vous laisser en tête-à-tête demain. Me sourit Renée. Ne gâchez pas votre chance sinon vous m'aurez sur votre dos jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

J'opinai de la tête, hésitant entre fuir et éclater de rire.

- N'ayez crainte, Renée, je serai le plus heureux des hommes si votre fille avait des vues sur moi.

- Et elle en a, je peux vous le certifier. Je la connais mieux que personne.

- On verra !

A ce moment-là, Isabella se retourna et m'envoya un magnifique sourire. Je la voulais. Elle et seulement elle. Peut-être qu'elle voudra aussi de moi, qui sait...


	2. Et si Bella lisait dans les pensées

Coucou !

Voici un nouvel OS, écrit il y a quelques semaines. La plupart de ces OS ont été inventés pour un petit concours mensuel du forum. Donc je ne dois pas dépasser les 3000 mots. Par contre, rien ne m'empêche d'écrire une suite. D'ailleurs, c'est en cours pour Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Je remercie Anges0112 pour sa review et merci à toutes les autres, à qui j'ai répondu.

Nouveau sujet:** Bella lit dans les pensées, mais pas Edward.**

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

_" Bella est folle de moi ! Elle s'imagine même pas une seconde que, demain, c'est une arnaque. Y'aura que nous deux au ciné, les autres sont pas au courant ! Hihihi. "_

Mon voisin jubilait intérieurement.

- Au fait, Mike, compte pas sur moi pour le cinéma, j'ai un empêchement. Déclarai-je sans même le regarder.

Nous étions assis dans les gradins, tous les deux dispensés de sport. Lui, pour une foulure au poignet, moi, pour ma maladresse légendaire.

- Ha bon, pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

_" Pourquoi ? Mon plan était super ! Pff, va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen pour qu'elle m'embrasse. "_

Je ne pus retenir un frisson de dégoût. L'embrasser n'était pas du tout dans ma liste des choses à faire avant la fin du monde.

Entendre les pensées des autres était vraiment un don du ciel, enfin de temps en temps... J'aurais bien aimé éteindre le son chez certaines personnes. Jessica, Lauren, Tyler... Mike. Le sexe et le nombrilisme étaient rois dans leur cerveau.

Depuis quelques années, j'arrivais à me concentrer sur une seule voix et à baisser le volume. Ce n'était plus un brouhaha infernal. J'étais comme ça depuis toute petite et ça ne me dérangeait pas.

- Bella ?

- Hein ?

C'était réellement bizarre car, lorsque j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, je n'entendais plus les autres.

- On remet le ciné au week-end prochain ? Me proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je te tiens au courant. Dis-je en me levant.

_" Vivement que j'me la fasse ! "_

Beurk, beurk, beurk !

- Arrête de faire des grimaces, Bella. Sourit ma meilleure amie, alors que je la rejoignais sur le terrain de volley-ball.

Angéla me connaissait par coeur, depuis la maternelle nous étions inséparables. Lorsque je lui avais parlé de ce 'problème', elle m'avait cru immédiatement. Faut dire aussi que je lui répétais toutes ses pensées.

- Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui supporte Mike.

- Tant qu'il ne te saute pas dessus, ce ne sont que des mots. Dédramatisa-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux et la laissais aller se rhabiller aux vestiaires.

_" La Swan était encore collée à Mike ! Grrrr ! "_ Ca c'était Jessica. Je ne comptais plus les années de son béguin pour lui.  
><em>" J'ai trop hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent les nouveaux ! "<em> On pouvait dire qu'Eric était pressé de les rencontrer.

Eh oui, cinq élèves venaient d'arriver à Forks. Les pauvres ! Ils devaient maudire leurs parents pour les avoir emmené dans cette bourgade pluvieuse. Parfois, même moi, j'aimerais partir me réchauffer en bronzant sur une plage de Californie.

- Dépêche-toi au lieu de rêvasser, je meurs de faim ! Et Ben nous attend.

- Ben n'attend que toi, moi je fais partie du décor. Répliquai-je.

Ils étaient fous amoureux et, sans me vanter, c'était grâce à mes supers pouvoirs si Angéla avait attaqué ses lèvres.

- Peut-être qu'il y aura un beau mec célibataire dans la bande des cinq.

- Et si ce n'étaient que des filles ?

- On cherchera ailleurs... T'es trop belle pour rester toute seule.

- C'est, LA, le problème. Dis-je en tapotant mon index sur mon front.

- Ca facilite pas les choses en effet.

- J'aimerais tellement tomber sur un garçon qui ne réfléchisse pas ! Plaisantai-je.

- Tu finiras toute seule alors... Répondit ma copine en secouant négativement la tête.

- T'as tout compris. Imagine qu'on soit en train de faire l'amour et que je l'entende penser à une autre fille ? M'horrifiai-je en m'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir.

- Je ne préfère même pas y penser.

_" Waw, le grand baraqué est canon ! "  
>" Mate un peu les seins de la blonde ! "<br>" Le blond a l'air d'être un psychopathe. Un magnifique psychopathe. "  
>" Le roux est à moi ! La première qui le touche, je la tue ! "<br>" Ca existe des filles aussi gracieuses ? La brunette ressemble à une fée. "_

Ok, plus on approchait de la cafét' et plus je connaissais les nouveaux. Je savais à quoi m'attendre.

- Il paraît que les enfants du Docteur Cullen sont à tomber.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Et, Ben, il pense à quoi ?

_" J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Angie quand elle verra mon cadeau ! "_

- A toi, ma belle. Rien qu'à toi. La rassurai-je en passant mon bras sur ses épaules.

Nous entrâmes toutes deux dans la pièce bondée et prîmes des plateaux.

_" Voilà enfin ma Bella, faut une place libre à côté de moi ! "  
>" Pourquoi il veut que je me pousse, je pue ? "<br>" Il est trop naze ce gars ! Tyler, dépêche-toi de virer, merde ! "_

- Bella, arrête de faire une tête comme ça, la cuistot va croire que sa nourriture te donne envie de vomir. Me chuchota Angéla.

- C'est encore Newton ! Jure-moi qu'on ne va pas s'asseoir à la même table.

Mon amie contempla quelques instants la salle vide avant de sourire et de revenir à moi.

- Ok, j'te le jure ! Ben est installé à l'opposé. Rassurée ?

- Très. Dis-je en la suivant.

_" Oh, elle est aussi parfaite que je l'espérais ! "_

Tiens, une nouvelle voix à enregistrer dans mes contacts. Je tournais rapidement la tête pour tenter de mettre un visage sur les pensées. Je remarquais les Cullen juste avant de saluer le copain d'Angéla. La brune me regardait avec un léger sourire. Devais-je le lui rendre ?

_" Je l'adore déjà ! Isabella Swan, on va devenir d'excellentes amies. "_

Je baissais vivement les yeux. Elle me connaissait ? Quelqu'un lui avait sûrement parlé de moi.

_" Alice est bizarre depuis quelques jours. "  
>" Waw, ma femme a l'air hyper heureuse. "<br>" Le lutin n'arrête pas de sourire dans le vide... Carlisle va devoir l'ausculter, elle est encore plus timbrée que d'habitude. Putain, je meurs de faim ! "_

Bon, trois voix masculines inconnues, donc les garçons Cullen. J'osais reposer mes yeux sur eux, les observant chacun leur tour. Vu leur position, le blond c'est son petit-ami. Plus amoureux, tu meurs... Quoique la blonde et le brun sont assez collés eux aussi. Et le dernier garçon... Oh mon dieu ! J'avais jamais vu un gars aussi beau.

- Ferme la bouche, Bella ! Plaisanta Angie.

- Je crois qu'elle a vu Edward. Déclara Ben.

- C'est qui ? Demanda sa copine.

- Le seul qui ne bécote pas une fille.

Elle se retourna aussitôt.

- Waw, il est fait pour toi, Bella !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, un gars comme ça ne peut pas être célibataire.

Ils se levèrent tous les cinq en même temps et je pus l'observer plus en détail. Plus d'1.80m, mince mais des avant-bras musclés, ce qui présageait un très beau corps sous ses vêtements, les cheveux cuivrés en bataille, la peau très pâle et super bien habillé. Ca changeait du look grunge de la plupart des garçons de ce lycée.

_" Elle a remarqué Edward ! "_

Cette fille, Alice, chantonnait cette phrase en boucle tout en marchant vers la sortie. Je tentais de me focaliser sur Edward mais mon attention fut brisée par Mike, qui vint s'incruster dans mon champ de vision.

_" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à les mater comme ça ? Ils sont pas mieux que moi. "_

- Alors, Bella, tu as repensé à ce week-end ?

- Bella est prise, elle a rendez-vous avec son futur petit-ami. S'exclama soudainement Angéla.

- Quoi ? Rétorquai-je aussi étonnée que Mike.

- Vince ne va pas apprécier.

- Vince ? Grimaça Newton.

- Oui, un étudiant de Port-Angeles que j'ai rencontré sur le net. Mentis-je avec aplomb.

- Tu devrais te méfier de ces sites...

- T'inquiète pas, on l'accompagne. Intervint Ben.

- Tant mieux alors... Dit Mike en serrant les lèvres.

_" J'espère qu'il aura de l'herpès et qu'elle s'enfuira. "_

_" On va aller chasser ! J'ai trop hâte de dévorer un bon grizzly en furie... miam miam ! "  
>" Emmet a faim, plus que quelques heures. "<em>

Je pris place derrière les deux Cullen, le blond et le grand baraqué.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir deux nouveaux élèves aujourd'hui. Emmet Cullen et Jasper Hale.

Tous deux levèrent leur main à l'annonce de leur prénom. Donc, celui qui rêve de savourer un grizzly c'est Emmet, étrange ce gars. C'est peut-être le nom d'un gros steak...

_" Je crois qu'Alice me cache des choses. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas prendre la tête à Edward, sinon il va encore s'enfermer dans sa salle de musique et jouer du piano non-stop pendant des heures et des heures. J'adore l'écouter mais ses musiques sont de plus en plus tristes. Je suis sûr qu'il rêve de trouver quelqu'un, ça doit être dur à vivre pour lui. Tant d'années de solitude... Pff. "_

Ok, on en apprend des choses intéressantes en cours.

L'heure d'après, j'avais littérature. Je retrouvais les pensées pénibles de Mike... Cette fois, la blonde, Rosalie apparemment, s'assit à mes côtés.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Du tout.

_" Littérature... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je connais tous ces trucs par coeur. L'année prochaine, c'est sûr, je me remarie et on se casse d'ici. Oh, Emmet va adorer ce plan. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de m'acheter cette nouvelle BMW... "_

Alors, là, j'étais clouée. Elle était, ou avait été, mariée ? Mais ils ont quel âge ? Toutes leurs pensées sont si matures, et ils parlent toujours d'années, pas de jours ni de mois.

- Tu vis à Forks depuis longtemps ? Me questionna ma voisine.

- J'y suis née.

- Waw ! Nous, on arrête pas de déménager. J'aimerais tellement me poser dans un endroit calme et paisible.

- T'es bientôt majeur, rien ne t'en empêche.

- C'est compliqué. Grimaça-t-elle.

_" 10 ans en Alaska, 10 ans en France, 5 ans à Washington et, Forks, on va rester combien de temps ? "_

Merde, elle a quand même pas 25 ans ? Que fait-elle dans un lycée ? Elle fait jeune mais c'est pas une raison...

- Tu as quoi comme cours après ?

- J'ai fini.

_" Oh, Edward et Alice aussi ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas oublier de nous attendre, faut qu'on ait l'air normaux. "_

Mon coeur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite. C'était la première fois que j'entendais des trucs comme ça.

- Ca va, tu es toute pâle d'un coup ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

_" Elle est bizarre cette fille. Peut-être qu'elle a des problèmes. "_

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Ok, réfléchis Bella. Les sorciers, les monstres et autres créatures mythiques n'existent pas. Oui, mais, moi, je suis pas normale non plus vu mon don. J'avais très envie d'approfondir ma curiosité. Scanner leurs pensées sans relâche allait devenir ma priorité. J'aperçus Edward à côté d'une voiture grise, il était appuyé nonchalamment, les sourcils froncés. Ni une ni deux, je me focalisais sur lui.

_" Quelle perte de temps, j'ai tellement mieux à faire que de rester ici. "_

Tout à coup, sa tête tourna dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

_" Cette odeur... Je l'ai déjà sentie tout à l'heure mais en moins prononcée. D'où vient-elle ? "  
><em>  
>Je passais derrière lui, à plusieurs mètres, prenant mon temps. Son visage se figea sur moi.<p>

_" Ce serait si facile de m'abreuver de son sang... Elle sent si bon. Personne ne pourrait me voir si je le faisais. "_

C'est quoi ce malade ? Paniquai-je en accélérant le pas. Je m'enfermai dans ma voiture et mis le contact en tremblant. Il veut boire mon sang ? Mais c'est quoi ce type, un vampire ? Ca n'existe pas.

_" Pourquoi Bella a si peur ? J'espère qu'Edward ne l'a pas fait fuir. "_

Alice passa devant moi et stoppa net devant ma voiture.

_" Oh mon dieu ! Elle a ce don ? Elle m'entend ? Bella, si tu m'entends, fais-moi un appel de phare. "_

Co-comment elle l'a su ? J'hésitai un instant. Pouvais-je lui confier mon secret ?

_" Aie confiance en moi, je ne le révèlerai à personne. "_

Instinctivement, je fis clignoter mes phares.

_" Wahou, c'est trop génial ! Il va falloir qu'on parle, Bella. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Je te le promets. "_

Pas à avoir peur alors que son sublime frère veut me sucer le sang.

_" La tentation est si forte... Je suis tellement attiré par son parfum. Mais je ne dois pas... Ce n'est pas moi. "_

J'étais revenue sur les pensées d'Edward. En un clignement de cils, Alice n'était plus devant ma voiture. Elle était à côté de son frère. Comment avait-elle pu aller aussi vite ? C'était pas humain tout ça... Je démarrais en trombe, me fichant complètement des limitations de vitesse.

Deux jours passèrent, un long week-end bien mérité et reposant car nous habitions une maison en retrait, près de la forêt. N'ayant pas de voisin proche, je n'étais pas envahie par les pensées des autres. Celles de mon père me suffisaient amplement. Durant mon temps libre, j'avais fait quelques recherches sur le net, à propos des Cullen, mais rien. Pas même concernant le Docteur. J'appréhendais mon arrivée au lycée. Qu'allais-je entendre aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'Alice avait gardé mon secret ou tout le monde serait au courant ? Je me garais, lentement, sur le parking, désirant prendre tout mon temps.

- Bonjour Bella !

Je sursautai sur place en entendant la voix d'Alice.

- Euh, bonjour.

- Je n'ai rien dit à personne, alors relax. Me sourit-elle.

- Merci. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi je ne t'entends pas ?

- Normal, je ne pense plus.

- Mais comment tu fais ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça fonctionne.

C'était bizarre d'être avec elle, Alice se comportait comme si nous étions de grandes amies.

- Tu sais, Bella, moi aussi j'ai un don.

Je la regardais étonnée.

- Je vois l'avenir. Des flashs. Et ça m'arrive à tout moment sans crier gare.

- Comme devant ma voiture, quand tu as su pour moi ? Me renseignai-je.

- Oui. Je me fige sur place, je vois et je me reconnecte à la réalité. Et, toi, ça marche comment ?

- C'est non-stop, sauf quand je suis plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

- Mon dieu, ça doit être agaçant !

- Je suis comme ça depuis toujours, j'ai l'habitude.

- As-tu entendu des choses qui t'ont choquée depuis notre arrivée ? Demanda-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez des choses à cacher ? Fis-je mine de plaisanter.

- Et bien, je crois que tout le monde a des secrets. Dit-elle en regardant sa famille descendre d'un gros 4X4.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme et parurent très surpris de nous voir ensemble.

_" Alice s'est faite une amie ? C'est pas son genre. "_ Rosalie  
><em>" Je préfère la laisser faire, elle a l'air très bien cette Bella Swan. "<em> Jasper  
><em>" Pourquoi Edward a l'air si tendu à chaque fois qu'il croise cette fille ? On dirait qu'il veut la bouffer... ou lui faire l'amour. "<em> Emmet  
><em>" Si elle ne m'attirait pas autant, elle serait déjà morte... Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. "<em> Edward

- Mon frère te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Edward. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le fixer. Il est célibataire, tu sais. Déclara-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Contestai-je en rougissant.

Oui, il était beau, mais ses pensées me faisaient peur. Merde, il avait envie de me tuer ! J'osais encore jeter un oeil dans sa direction. Ce dernier s'en allait sous le regard amusé des trois autres.

_" Ce n'est qu'une humaine, je ne ressentirai rien pour elle, jamais. Ca ne doit pas arriver. Je pourrais la réduire en miettes seulement en la touchant. "_

- Bella, il est l'heure d'aller en cours ! Tu as quoi maintenant ?

- Hum, histoire.

- Je te laisse alors, à plus tard !

_" J'adore le rouge, il me faudrait une jupe jaune et une boîte à bijoux aussi. "_

Je zappai les pensées d'Alice qui énuméraient sa liste de shopping détaillée. Bizarre cette fille, à moins qu'elle tente de me cacher quelque chose vu qu'elle connait mon secret. J'entrais en salle d'histoire, saluais le prof et allais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, sauf que mon regard se posa sur des yeux couleur miel, identiques à ceux de sa soeur. Edward Cullen était mon nouveau voisin de table. Génial... Je soupirai un bon coup et pris place sans un regard dans sa direction.

_" Au moins, elle est censée, elle ne me prête aucune attention. Elle doit sentir le danger. Vu qu'elle a peur de moi, elle ne verra pas à quel point elle m'attire? Qu'est-ce que c'est frustrant quand même ! Son odeur, son sang, les battements de son coeur, ses cheveux... Elle est magnifique. "  
><em>  
>Poussée par je ne sais quelle force, je lui fis face avec un grand sourire. Il me trouvait belle. C'était peut-être idiot mais, venant d'un gars comme lui, ça me touchait. Et puis, soyons réalistes, s'il avait réellement voulu me faire du mal, il aurait déjà agi.<p>

- Bonjour, je suis Bella ! Me présentai-je.

Il resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds. Un léger sourire en coin prit naissance sur son visage et envoya mon coeur faire du saut à l'élastique.

_" Elle est folle de s'intéresser à moi mais je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. Je déteste Alice ! " _


End file.
